User blog:GumdropTheGummyBee/The Mountain Chronicles - The Gummy War
hi i made this story for english as an assignment. i got an A- for it lol. Hundreds of years in the future, when all life had been wiped out from nuclear warfare, except for one mountain and valley, hidden away from the world, where only a handful of bees, bears, and plants survived the extinction of almost all life. My home, The Mountain is a beautiful place, filled with colorful fields ready for nectar collection. The flowers are blooming, the sun is shining, and of course, the bees are buzzing. Us bees here are different than your average bee. First of all, we’re a lot smarter. We’ve developed loads of new technology. We all have our own special abilities too. Bomber Bee is a crafty little guy, creating bombs out of thin air to help collect nectar. Or Rad and Cool Bee, creating boosts allowing them to collect more nectar at a time. However, I’m unlike the rest. I don’t have any special abilities to help me. Just collecting nectar; me, myself, and I. It didn’t matter to me, I was still unique in my look too. I’m a black bee, with a yellow stripe running down my body. That’s another difference there, we only have one stripe. “Buzz, biz buzz!” I sang, collecting nectar. I was in a field full of sunflowers, with some very large ones growing in the corners. Everybee called it the Sunflower Field for obvious reasons. It’s my favorite field because I could constantly find delicious sunflower seeds, my favorite treat. Even though it’s my favorite snack, I still try to offer them to others, but to no avail. Sometimes it makes me a little angry, but most of the time I’m just sad that my selflessness doesn’t really pay off. “CHARGE!” cried out a voice. I looked off to the west, and saw Red Headquarters, or Red HQ for short. It was a small building, and colored red. I couldn’t see anything else though. Hovering out front was where I saw the bee yelling out. It was Riley Bee, leader of the Red Bees, and he was commanding his army of highly-trained elite bees. Riley Bee was almost identical to me, the only difference being a red stripe to my yellow stripe. Riley Bee’s assistant, Rad Bee, was surveying the battle, looking for weak links in the enemy’s army. His head and rear were colored white, with a red stripe like Riley Bee’s. He also had his famous sunglasses on. The opposing team was led by Bucko Bee, leader of the Blue Bees. He was hovering by Blue Headquarters, calling out strategies. It seemed Bucko Bee was about to win the game, as his troops were at Red HQ, and the games end once you get inside the opposite army’s HQ. Bees groaned as they got tagged by others, before heading off to their respective headquarters to wait for the game’s end. The headquarters bees went to depended on the color of their skin. If a bee had a red stripe or body, they went to Red HQ, and the same went for blue bees. It seemed like a normal match, until I noticed something seemed off with Bucko Bee. Bucko Bee looked a little dazed, and his fur was matted with a strange teal and pink substance. “Blue Bees, retreat!” he shouted, but then he muttered something else, “No, wait, don’t!” When the Blue Bees heard it, they seemed confused for a moment, before listening to the command. What was going on? Something was definitely wrong, but I would have to wait until the fight was over for me to check it out. I filled my belly with nectar and headed off towards the Colorless Bee Hive, to turn it into honey. Remember what I said about the bees here being different than the bees you’re used to? Well, bees here also convert nectar to honey extremely fast. It only took me a minute to convert my nectar into honey. I returned to the Sunflower Field, and looked over by Red HQ, where the battle happened, to see if that pink and teal material had fallen off of Bucko Bee, onto the ground. Sure enough, the strange substance was there on the ground. I wasn’t sure what to do. I eventually decided to touch it with my wing out of curiosity. “Huh, this stuff is really sticky.” I said. I tried to fly back to Sunflower Field, but then realized the sticky and gooey jelly had glued me to the ground. “Help!” I shouted, struggling to get out, “Someone, please help!” “Basic Bee?” asked a familiar voice. “What’s wrong?” “Honey Bee?” I said, “Is that you?” Honey Bee and I were born at almost the exact same time. We spent our childhood together. We’re so close, you could call us peanut butter and jelly. “Yeah! I heard you crying out for help,” Honey Bee replied. Honey Bee was yellow with a black stripe going down his body, basically my colors but swapped. He always had a relaxed look on his face, even when he really should not be relaxed. “Thank you for coming, I’m stuck in this...goo.” I said. Honey Bee tried pulling me out, but then he got stuck. He flapped his wings, but it was no use. “What if we tried to eat it?” he asked, “It smells pretty sugary, so it’s probably safe to eat.” “We can try, I guess,” I said, giving him a confused glare. He started to eat, and I started eating too. It was really sugary, just like Honey Bee predicted, and it tasted like honeydew and pink lemonade. Now there was barely any left and… “I’m out!’ I exclaimed, “Thanks, Honey Bee.” “Why were you in this stuff anyways?” he asked. I told him what happened earlier today, and how we needed to get to the bottom of this issue. “Well, if we’re going to find out what happened, we’ll need more bees on our side.” Honey Bee said, “Let’s go see if anybee else wants to help.” We returned to the Colorless Bee Hive, which is where the colorless bees like Honey Bee and myself lounge. It’s very large considering the fact that there’s not too many bees that live there. We flew to the main room, decorated with honeycombs on the wall, some with small potted plants in them, and asked if anybee knew what was going on. “No can do!” the first bee exclaimed, “I’m training for a race tomorrow!” “It sounds too scary!” cried another bee. “Sorry, I can’t help!” a third bee told us, “I’m singing in a choir tonight.” Things aren’t looking good. If no one knew what it was, how could we stop it? We were about to lose hope when… “I’ll help you!” We turned around and saw Baby Bee, beaming at us. Baby Bee, true to her name, was a baby, small and nimble. Her front was white, middle a light blue, and back black. I turned towards Honey Bee. “We can’t let Baby Bee come with us, it’s too dangerous for her,” I said. “You’re right, I mean, she is just a baby.” Honey Bee agreed. “Baby Bee,” I said, ”You can’t come, it’s too dangerous. We have no idea what is coming, nor how dangerous.” Despite that, Baby Bee insisted on coming. “I want to be big and strong like you guys!” she pouted. Then she started to fight them, but it didn’t hurt because again, she is just a baby. “I’m sorry, we just can’t-” “Let her go.” A voice boomed from the corner. It was Lion Bee, the leader of the colorless bees. His furry mane looking perfect as always. “Lion Bee! Hello, sir!” Honey Bee bowed. I followed his lead. “Let Baby Bee go, she needs to learn about the outside world, and how to protect herself.” He replied. “Oh, ok, sir.” I told Lion Bee. I would never disobey Lion Bee, not openly anyways. I guess he wanted Baby Bee to come. I’m not sure what she could do for the team, but three bees are better than two. “Would you like to come too, Lion Bee?” Honey Bee asked. “No, atleast, not at the present moment.” He responded, “We can’t spread our defenses too thin, you should know that, what with all the battles going on between Bee kind. However, I will send Commander Bee with you.” Commander Bee is our battle tactician. He knows exactly how to handle anything that can happen. “Thank you, sir, we’ll get to the bottom of this mystery.” I said. Off we flew, our team consisting of Honey Bee, Commander Bee, Baby Bee, and myself. We decided to go to Red HQ to see if they know anything about the goo. Colorless Bees are neutral in the war between Red and Blue, so we should’ve be fine going in. We flew to Sunflower Field, then up and west, arriving at the entrance to Red HQ, curved in an arch and made of smooth plastic. I had never been closer to the HQ, so I had never realized just how large and ominous it was. I carefully made my way to the door, then knocked on it, and a few moments later, the door opened. Rad Bee was standing in the doorway. “What are you doing here?” he asked us. “We’re here to ask a question about your most recent battle.” replied Commander Bee. “We had a battle, we won. Nothing else.” he told us. “About that, do you know anything about goo?” I questioned. Rad Bee, almost as if he knew someone was watching, pushed us all inside, and locked the door. Inside Red HQ, it seemed even bigger than it was outside. The room glowed with a harsh red light. To my right was a huge flaming scythe. That probably wasn’t good, but I couldn’t worry about it now. Honey Bee immediately said, “Hey! You can’t just-” “Quiet!” Rad bee hissed. “How much do you know about goo?” “It’s uh, a, uh, sticky substance, teal and pink,” I quickly spat out, “It tastes like honeydew and pink lemonade.” “Riley Bee will want to see you.” Rad Bee commanded. Baby Bee yelled, “We’re not going anywhere without information!” “Come with me!” Rad Bee snapped. No one moved a muscle. “NOW!” We followed him, passing a strange machine labeled “BOOSTER” and another labeled “TELEPORTER.” To our left was a ladder leading out into the open. Rad Bee climbed up the ladder, and so did we. Another ladder was to our left, and we crawled up. We were now on the roof of Red HQ. I looked out over a short wall, seeing some fields and Blue HQ in the distance. “Woah!” I exclaimed, “This view is amazing!” I could see the Sunflower Field, and some other fields I didn’t recognize. I didn’t know what those fields were called, seeing as I always collected from the Sunflower Field. Rad Bee told me that east of the Sunflower Field, was a red field full of mushrooms controlled by the Red Bees named, of course, the Mushroom Field. Even further east was the Blue Flower Field, guarded by the Blue Bees. South of the Mushroom Field was the Dandelion Field and south of the Blue Flower Field, and a few feet up on a hill, was the Clover Field. “Ahem.” We turned around, and saw Riley Bee, colored exactly like me, but instead of a yellow stripe, he had a red stripe. Rad Bee flew up to him, and whispered to him. “So you know of goo?” he asked. “Yeah, we were wondering if you perhaps know more about it.” I said. “Goo is a dark subject, terrible things hide behind what seems to be a colorful little treat.” He told us, “It’s important you don’t tell anybee about this.” “Goo was introduced to The Mountain, a long time ago.” he continued, “A bear by the name of Gummy Bear, claimed he needed help from beekind.” “Claimed,” I repeated. “So he didn’t need your help?” “No, no, no. He did require help, but not in the way we imagined.” Riley Bee replied, “We didn’t know at the time, but he needed one of us, a bee, to complete his mission. So Gummy Bear did that. He left, taking a bee very similar to you with him.” “What happened to the bee, and what’s his mission?” Commander Bee asked. “Nobody knows.” He responded, “Some think he’s dead, others think he’s just lost. But there are a few, like myself, who believe that Gummy Bear transformed the bee, into a creature called ‘Gummy Bee’. We think this because we’ve seen a wild bee, flying around in the shadows, picking up certain flowers and making a huge mess. Whenever I investigate, the wild bee is gone, but the entire area is covered in goo. As for his mission, it was soon found out he was going to take over The Mountain. Everybee came together to chase him off and save our world, but we all knew it wasn’t over just yet.” “Do you think Gummy Bear is using Gummy Bee to do his bidding?” Honey Bee questioned. “It may be possible, we just can’t-” “Honey Bee!” Rad Bee yelled, “Look out!” Honey Bee turned towards his right, to see a massive blob flying at him. “What the-” The blob hit him, square in the face, with a loud splat. Honey Bee stopped moving. “Ha ha ha!” boomed an ominous voice, “You think you’re so clever? You’ll never defeat me!” The speaker flew out of the shadows, revealing themself as… “Gummy Bee,” Riley Bee muttered, “Get off of Red Bee turf. Rad Bee, sound the alarm.” “Yes, sir!” Rad bee responded, pulling on a lever behind us. Lights were flashing, and the alarms were blaring. All around the Red HQ, bees were flying up. There was Rascal Bee, Fire Bee, Rage Bee, and many others. Honey Bee still wasn’t moving. “Give up, Gummy Bee!” Riley Bee yelled, “We have you surrounded!” “For now, I suppose. I will be back, you don’t stand a chance against what’s in store!” Gummy Bee shouted, before spitting goo on the ground, and flying through. “We have to go after him!” Commander Bee insisted. “No!” I told him, “We can’t leave Honey Bee!” “Fine, I’ll go myself!” he snapped. “Me too!” Baby Bee agreed. They flew through the gooey portal, going after Gummy Bee. I started to eat up the goo around Honey Bee. “Demon Bee, Rage Bee, and Fire Bee, go after Gummy Bee.” Riley Bee commanded, “Rad Bee, Rascal Bee, and Shy Bee, help me clear up this goo.” In a matter of minutes, Honey Bee was free. He groaned, then winced in pain. I looked at him, and saw his right wing was bent in a very strange angle. I almost gagged. I immediately picked him up, thanked Riley Bee, and flew off towards the Colorless Bee Hive. “Help!” I yelled, “Please, help!” I layed down Honey Bee in his hive cell. Bees crowded around. “Hey!” Lion Bee shouted, “HEY!” Everyone backed up. They knew better than to mess with Lion Bee. “Someone get some honey,” Lion Bee commanded. Honey is one of the best healing remedies for bees, it’s so good, it can heal some of the worst injuries for bees in just a few days, so it made sense Lion Bee wanted some for Honey Bee. Bees flew around immediately, and within a couple of hours, Honey Bee was feeling ok, yet his wing was still broken. I felt really bad. “We have to keep trying!” Honey Bee told me when he got up. “No.” I snapped, “It’s too dangerous, we never should’ve tried!” “Don’t say that!” Honey Bee replied, “We were close, we can beat Gummy Bee!” “If you want to, fine.” I said, “But I’m not going, it’s too risky for everyone.” “If we do nothing we’re as good as dead!” he said as he turned and left. I was feeling even worse, so I went to my own hive cell, and slept for the night. I dreamed about what had happened the previous night. It’s their choice, I shouldn’t be worrying, a part of me thought. But another part said, They’re my friends, I have to go help. I had no idea what to do. I woke up and to see Lion Bee, flying by. Studying my expression, he asked, “What’s wrong?” “I feel awful,” I said. “For abandoning my friends.” “It’s not too late.” Lion bee said. “You can still go and help, I have a strange feeling they can’t win without you.” Lion Bee winked at me. “I understand what I have to do,” I told him, flying away, “Thanks, Lion Bee!” I returned to Red HQ. The goo portal was still open. I figured Riley Bee wouldn’t want to shut it, considering his own troops were inside. I took a final look at The Mountain, before dashing inside. I immediately felt myself falling towards the floor, then landing on some squishy stuff. It looked like goo, but it must’ve been different seeing as I wasn’t stuck. The place was huge, with smooth walls, but not any windows, with a faint pink glow all around the room. “Well, well, well, look who we have here.” I looked up, only to see a bear, with transparent and gooey skin, colored just like the goo that had almost killed Honey Bee the previous day. To my left, my friends and the Red Bees were suspended in chains, hanging over a puddle of steaming goo. To my right, was a huge cannon, colored just like everything else in here, teal and pink, with a beeping timer on it that read; 5:00. “Let them go!” I yelled. “Ah ah ah,” the bear said, “I haven’t even introduced myself yet! I’m Gummy Bear, your new ruler, and you will bow before me, otherwise I destroy The Mountain with this gummy cannon of mine!” I saw Gummy Bee hovering around his head, staring into me. I had no doubt he had evil intentions for all the bees here and those living in The Mountain. I took another glance at the bees in chains, and I noticed somebee missing. And then, by a mechanism controlling the chains, was none other than Baby Bee. I realized that she must’ve slipped out of the chains, what with her being so small. We made eye contact, and somehow we knew exactly what to do. “Let them go now, otherwise, I’ll have to show you my true power!” I growled. “What powers would you have? You can’t do anything!” He countered. “You’re a pathetic excuse for a bee.” The timer, still beeping, read 3:00 “Watch this!” I shouted. I looked at the chains, then violently turned my head to my right. Baby Bee flipped a switch, and the chains followed the direction of my head. Gummy Bear ducked, narrowly dodging my friends. Gummy Bear had no idea Baby Bee was at the control panel, so he must’ve thought I actually did have magical powers. “What is this?” Gummy Bear asked, “Gummy Bee, get him!” Gummy Bee chased after me at a surprising speed. “It’d be better to surrender now; your friends will die, but you’ll still live as a part of my army.” Gummy Bear said. “I’ll never surrender!” I yelled, flying as fast as I could to avoid Gummy Bee, “Baby Bee, now!” Baby Bee pressed the release button, and my friends were freed. When they were released, they started falling towards the goo, but managed to fly out just in time. I could tell from their glares that they were not happy about what happened. The timer started flashing, with 1:00 left on it. “How is this possible?” Gummy Bear shouted. “Gummy Bee, new plan, create a goo portal, we’re leaving!” Gummy Bee stopped chasing me, spat out goo, and raced into the portal, goo swirling around the portal, with Gummy Bear close behind, yelling, “You haven’t won yet, bees!” The gooey lair started to shake, and bits of the ceiling started to crumble when Gummy Bear disappeared. Part of the debris landed on the cannon, destroying it and the timer, vibrating with intense force, reading 0:10. “Everybee, let’s get out of here!” I told them. We all flew out, just before the entire lair was destroyed. We popped out on the roof of Red HQ, to see that all the goo at The Mountain was gone. We did it! We stopped Gummy Bear (for now, atleast), and the gummy cannon had been destroyed.. Hooray for us! Even with some injuries, we pulled through, and now we live to see another bright and beautiful day. That concludes the story of the Gummy War, and how Gummy Bear was defeated for now. I’d love to tell you what happened on the day of the Beesmas Mishap, but that’s a story for another time. Category:Blog posts